Always with you
by Lexa1711
Summary: Sequel to here without you.Kim wants to place revenge on Drakken. Shego is Ron's gaurdian angel.She has the choice of rewinding time. What dose she do? reead to find out. please read and review! I would greatly appreciate it.KIGO..Chapter 12 is up! Review
1. Chapter 1

Always with you.

Disclaimer: I do not own KP or anything related to the show. I am just a little writer finding inspiration

in the show.

A/N: This is a sequel immediately fallowing my story "Here Without You." Shego is going to become an...angel I guess you could call it...she is not going to know that she died though...no one is going to be able to see her except for Ron which makes things interesting. Eventually she might get her human form back and be able to be in Kim's arms again...I did say might though! ( I know I am evil)

A/N: I kinda got the idea from the movie the In

Chapter one: Finding yourself

Kim stood and let the EM T's do there job and inspect Shego. She knew that the raven haired woman was dead and she had told them that but they still had to confirm that she was. She hated them at the moment, having their hands all over her Shego. They had no right.

"I am going to call it."

One of them said. He looked like he was new to the job....He could not have been that old. Did that mean that he had not seen a lot of death on the job yet. Kim found herself thinking about what she would do if she was him. How could they handle this like it was just another job. They were saying that she was dead like it was nothing to them. She supposed they were trained to handle death in such a way.

She jumped slightly as the older of the two touched her arm lightly. It was almost as if she was burned. Though she felt no pain, she could no feel anything. It was like Shego had taken all that she could feel when she passed over. For some reason unknown to her she did not want to feel again, she knew that when she could feel again pain would grip her and she knew that she could not handle that.

Staring past the man as he talked to her, her eyes found Shego's staring blankly at the ceiling of Drakken's lair, there was no life left there and it made the teen hero sick to her stomach. How could this have happened? She just got to have the woman that she loved and now that was ripped away from her. By Drakken! He was going to pay.

"Miss Possible we are going to take the body with us and you will have to come down to the morgue to confirm that it is Miss Go to the mortician. Then we will have to take a statement from you."

"Sure."

She could hear herself speaking the word but felt as though she was hearing someone else say it. She felt like she was looking in on the scene. Like it had nothing to do with her and she was watching some movie with Ron. However one look to where the lifeless body lay brought her crashing back to reality.

She was dead and there was nothing that she could do to help that.

She knew that she had to be strong now. How else was she supposed to get threw this? Ron surely was not going to be able to talk her threw this one, he was not going to be able to tell her that it was okay an that she could get threw this in one piece like nothing had happened. No she knew that she was going to have to fight this one on her own no matter how badly she wanted to just forget.

"_I love you too." _Shego's words found her ears long after they had been spoken. How did the happiest moment of her life turn into the worst night that she could have possibly imagined? Why did this happen? Was is punishment for what she and Shego had put each other through over the years? Was it that they were not supposed to be together? Kim could not understand that. She loved the vileness and knew that she loved her back, was that not enough for them? Could they not live happily together because some dumb unwritten rule says that the hero can not fall in love with her enemy?

She hated this hated every minute of it. She could not think straight and whenever she did it was the same thing killing the man that had done this to her, taken the woman that she loved away from her. Oh yes she was going to kill him, she would have blood on her hands and there was not a damned thing that anyone could do to stop her.

Walking into the morgue she noticed the fowl smell of the place. It smelled like a hospital that had been soaked in death and alcohol. Her stomach turned and it was all that she could do to keep the bile from rising in her throat.

"Oh Kimmie-cub there you are!"

Mrs. Possible rushed over to her daughter and enveloped her in a tight embrace. She had been waiting at the morgue ever since Ron had called telling her to meet him and Kim there. She had been so worried that something had happened. Needless to say that she was a little perplexed when the young blond boy had told her that Shego had been killed.

"Hey Mom."

The redhead did her best to smile at her mother but it came worse than she felt. She knew her mother would know that something was wrong other than the fact that someone she knew was dead. She would know that there was more than respect there if she took the time to look in Kim's eyes and see the pain hidden there.

"Are you okay Kimmie?"

One look at her daughter told her that she was not okay but she knew that the teen hero had to say it herself in order to believe it.

"I am fine mom...really I am."

She was lying and everyone knew it, they also knew not to push her when she was like this. There was a pain and hurt in her eyes like no one had ever seen but lying dormant behind that was a lust to kill a thirst for revenge and she would have it. She just needed time. Her eyes held a fire and passion that Anne Possibe had never seen.

"Well as long as you are sure."

Her mother was cut off when a man dressed in a while hospital coat came up beside them.

"We are ready for you to come identify the body now."

There was that word again, _Body_. She hated that they were calling her Shego a body. She was so much more than that, she was amazing and funny. She was cocky and sarcastic but she was warm and nice. A side of Shego that Kim felt only she knew. She could see it in her eyes every time she would look at her, warmth.

They walked slowly into the room where she supposed they kept all the bodies of the dead. She found herself wondering how many family members wrought with pain had walked through those very door to do what she was about to do. Say that 'yes' that was the person that they loved lying on the hard metal table with nothing on and a stiff sheet to cover them.

He pulled the sheet back and all she could feel was sorrow and anguish she wanted nothing more that not break down right there and crumple to the floor and let the tears flow at the sight of Shego's lifeless form. She could not do that she had to be strong so when she met with Drakken she would have the will and emotion to rip the very life from his pale blue body.

"Yup that is Shego."

Her voice was cold. She stood staring down with her arms crossed and no emotion portrayed on her face.

"That is my Shego."

To be continued...

A/N: Sorry for the wordiness guys I needed something to get this fic' going. Thanks for reading I would greatly appreciate it if you could review..I didn't seem to get a lot on my last stories and I am not sure if I am going to post the next chapter unless you guys give me reason to.

Thanks again guys.


	2. Chapter 2: Her awakening

Always with you chapter 2

here is the next chapter guys.

Chapter Two: Her awakening

Jade eyes opened slowly. Sunlight filtered through the the drawn curtains causing this now wakeful stat that she found herself in. Groaning she looked around letting her eyes adjust to the new light. Once the room cam into focus she found herself getting worried. This was not her room.

Looking around frantically the black haired vileness searched for anything hat would give her the slightest indication as to where she was. Nothing jumped out at her. That was until she looked up on the bed that was behind her. She had been laying on the floor.

There she could see blond hair and hear loud obnoxious snoring. She knew who this teenager was and she was not to pleased to be in his room. How had she ended up there anyway? Putting that aside she jumped to her feet and peered down at the sleeping sidekick.

"Yo buffoon!"

She yelled loud enough to wake Ron and cause him to roll out of the other side of the bed in surprise. She could hear a loud groan as he struck the floor. That was on the bottom of her list however, right now all Shego wanted was answers and she would get them even if she had to beat him to a bloody pulp.

Peeking up over the side of the bed his eyes widened and she smirked, she had always enjoyed seeing him so scared of her.

"Shego?"

She placed her hands on her hips and stared him down for a few long seconds.

"No it's Santa...of course it's me you idiot."

He looked like he had just seen a ghost as he climbed to his feet. Walking around the bed hesitantly he looked her up and down and even went so far as to touch her.

"What do you think you are doing?"

She slapped his hand away from her cheek and stepped away as his rodent made a lunge for her.

"What is wrong with you two?"

"You are not supposed to be here Shego."

"Hmmm, I was thinkin' that same thing when I woke up on your floor. Now tell me."

She paused long enough to ignite her plasma and give him the 'evil eye' before she finished what she was saying.

"Now tell me how in the hell I ended up here stoppable or I will make sure that you are served well done."

Ron stepped backwards in an attempt to get away from the vileness but only succeeded in tripping himself so he fell on his back end. There was a fear in his eyes that she was even surprised at.

"Why do you keep lookin' at me like that Stoppable?"

"L-like w-what Shego?"

He stammered over his own tongue as she stepped closer and closer to him. The only thought that was running through his mind was._ "what the hell is going on she is supposed to be dead." _He pushed further back on the palms of his hands.

"Like you are seeing a ghost or some shit."

"Well...you see that's the thing...I kinda am."

The plasma on her hand extinguished and all she could do was look at him like a dear in the head lights. What on earth was he talking about. She was not dead and in no way a ghost.

"what are you going on about buffoon?"

Did this mean that she did not know that she was dead? Did Shego think that she was still alive, there was no way that she was really alive. He could remember standing by Kim's side yesterday at the funeral as she looked on with nothing left in her. She was an empty vessle and nothing that any one did or said seemed to get threw to her.

"You are dead Shego. You dies three days ago when you and Drakken showed back up in town...under the Bueno Nacho do you remember?"

She wore nothing but confusion on her face as the words left his mouth. What was he talking about. Sure she remembered being there and she even remembered Kim and stoppable coming in to stop what ever they were up to.

She did not recall much after that. It was like something was missing, maybe Kimmie had gotten a lucky shot in and knocked her out cold or something.

"I do remember all that. Dying however I do not remember."

She tried to sound as menacing as she could but her voice was cracking and she was finding it slightly harder to breath in the small room.

"You did die Shego...Y-you died saving Kim's life...right after..."

He was finding it hard to form the next words that were about to come out of his mouth. He knew that it was true but there was so much of him that wanted it not to be true, Kim was supposed to love him.

"Spit it out Ron."

"Right after Kim told you that she was in love with you and you said it back."

Her eyes widened again, would Kimmie really tell her that she was in love with her? That was when realization washed over her causing a shiver to run the length of her spine.

"Drakken...He was going to kill Kim with that gun and I took the shot for her."

"Yah that is what she tells me...I was too far behind him to get a good look at what was gong on."

She sat on his bed and placed her head in her hands. What did this mean that she was dead and buried and now she was doomed to walk the earth forever and watch as people looked at her with more fear in their eyes than there had been when she was alive.

"I don't believe you I am not dead I am just in a coma or something."

Surprising them both the young man sat beside her and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"There is a way you know that you can fine out."

"How might that be Buffoon?"

The door to his room suddenly opened and his mom walked in with a confused expression sitting on her face.

"Who were you talking to Ronald...I could have sworn that I heard you talking to some one in here."

Rufus jumped up from the bed so that Ron would have a believable excuse to tell hims mom. Why could she not see her. She was sitting right in front of Shego. Did that mean that it was only him that could see her. Well what fun this day was turning out to be.

"what were you saying before she came in?"

There was nothing left in her voice. No sarcasm no hate no joy....she was becoming what kim had three days ago; Empty.

"Kim might still be at the cometary with you...I mean your body...well she said that she was going to stay there all night so that you would not have to face the first night there alone."

Even in the depths of confusion and pain she was feeling at the moment she found it in her to smile at Kimmie's actions, she was so sweet.

"well than lets get a move on then Ronald. We don't want to miss Princess and have her be home and in bed already."

"I don't think you have to worry about that she told me that she was going after Drakken after she was done staying with you all night."

She was out the door and on the road before he could take a breath. She needed to know that this was not some sort of joke that was being played on her. That there really was a head stone with her name carved into it. Why had Kimmie said that she was going to go after Drakken? She wanted to kill him she concluded as her and Ron walked the short distance to the place where she was buried. There was no way that she could let Kim do that. She would destroy her life, even if the guy is evil murder is still murder after all.

When they reached the gates to the cometary Ron stopped and pointed to the top of the hill under the willow tree. That is where Kim wanted her to be put to rest. Kim was sitting under the tree leaning on the head stone. Shego guessed that she was asleep when she was walking up to her.

Kim, like Ron's mother had no clue that she was there but she there. It was strange she was making as much noise as she possible could without yelling at her. And the red head did nothing. There was not a muscle moved as she the young teen looked out over the rest of the grave yard.

There was so much that she wanted to say to Kim right now. But she knew that it would fall on deaf ears. She was dead and there was nothing that she could do to change that. Walking closer sitting directly in front of kim she looked in her eyes for some form of life. There was none there she was dead to the world.

"Oh Princess don't be like this, not over me."

The words were whispered and the wind carried them away. Silent as she was to those around her every move that she made seemed deafining to her as she shifted so that she could slip an arm around the younger girl and make her feel like she was safe.

"I love you Princess."

Kim did not move at this. Only her lips showed signs that she was alive.

"I love you Shego..."

To be continued...

A/N: okay I really did not like that chapter, but it was one that had to be done you know. I hoped that you all liked reading it. I put a lot of work into this and I find that it sucks so if you want to leave a review saying how bad this chapter was I will not hold it against you. LOL

Read and review- I look good bad or both...and sometimes the just plain ugly lol


	3. Chapter 3: dead man walking

Always with you. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: dead man walking.

Wade didn't know what to say to what Kim was telling him. He knew that he could not help her with this. He would not be the one o assist her in murder. The you genius knew all to well that Drakken deserved what he was going to get for the red head. He just knew that what Kim was gong to do to the evil doctor was not something that would be smiled upon by the police and worst of all GJ.

"Kim...You know that I cannot tell you where Drakken is...besides even if I wanted to he has gone into hiding. He is after all up for murder 1 and attempted murder on you."

Kim stared at the small device in her hand and gritted her teeth at the young boy on the screen. She knew that if he wanted to he could track that murder down for her. She could not blame him though he was just trying to save her from a life where she was no longer the hero but the fallen hero that left the path of good and killed someone.

"Wade! I need to find him. He needs to pay for what he did to her."

"I know where you are coming from Kim...but why don't you just find him and hand him over to GJ. They will lock him up and make sure that he dose not see that light of day ever again."

He knew that his suggestions were futile she would not listen to him. Or any one else for that matter.

What could he say that would make her change her mind? What would she listen to. He could not think of anything that would deter her from this path of vengeance.

"Because her deserves nothing more than death Wade."

She hit the end button and shut the device down before he could say anything else. No one understood that she had to do this. No one could ever know, they did not feel the pain that she was feeling. Pain and nothing that was all that she amounted to these days.

"Where are you Drakken?"

She asked the darkness of her room. She could not even stand to see the light around her so there she sat in the dark. Asking it questions that it that it could not answer for her.

A knock on her door caused her to groan in annoyance. Why could no one leave her alone. They were always there asking if she was okay. Saying that it would all get better that she would feel better in time. How could they know. They knew nothing. She had lost the one person that she truly loved and they thought that she was going to just get over it. No, she never would.

"Who is it."

She asked when the knocking continued.

"It's Ron Kim. Can I come in."

Ron stood on the outside of the door waiting for her to answer. He had not seen her since yesterday when he and Shego had gone to see her at the grave yard. She was a mess then and he expected nothing more now.

"Yeah sure."

He heard her say quietly. She really was taking this harder than he had thought that she would. She was empty now. Not even her eyes help the emotion and warmth that they once had. He pushed the door open and the light that flowed in to the room illuminated the red head as she sat on the bad and looked up at him with those empty eyes.

Closing the door he flicked the switch and filled the room with light. The sight that greeted him was not what he would have suspected: all of the cuddle buddies were gone. The walls were painted black with splotches of green here and there and her blankets were the same black with a green trim and green and black pillows.

"Guess you need a reminder that she was here huh?"

He asked looking back to Kim.

"No I will never need a reminder because she will never leave my mind. I just thought that I would give my room a makeover Shego style."

He could tell that she was trying to make a joke so that he would not tell that she was really dying on the inside. It was to no avail he knew that she was. Anyone with eyes could tell that she was not he Kim possible that they all knew.

Looking to his right he found Shego was standing beside him with a sad smile on her lips. She was taking seeing Kim like this worse than she took learning that she was dead. Seeing the two of them in the same room he could see that they really did love one another. The problem was Kim could not see that Shego was alive, well kind of anyway.

"Ron you need to do somethin' make her smile or...anything. I can't see her like this."

"What if I told her."

Kim looked up at the blond boy. What the hell was he going on about.

"Tell who what Ron?"

Ron's face went white. He had not thought that it would look like he was talking to himself when he was talking to the raven haired woman standing beside him. No one else could see her so it would make him look a little crazy to others.

"Oh nothing I was just thinking out loud."

Shego shook her head at the boy. What was he thinking talking to her when someone else was around. Was he really that dumb. No wonder she had stuck him the the nickname buffoon.

"Buffoon! She can't see me. And no you cannot tell her she would not believe you anyway."

"It's worth a shot you know...she might."

Kim was looking at him like he was crazy.

"Ron what the hell is wrong with you?"

"_Now or never." _ he thought sending the Shego a smile before he walked over to the bad and sat beside Kim. She had to know that Shego was there with them. That way she might cheer up a little and leave this empty Kim behind and actually smile.

"Well Kim..There is something that I have to tell you. I know that you are going to think I am crazy...but you have to believe me."

Shego's eyes went wide at his words, he was actually going to do it.

"Ronald what do you think you are doin I told you not to tell her."

Ron cast her a sideways smile before turning back to Kim as she spoke.

"I already think you are crazy Ron and what on earth are you talking about?"

"T-The truth is that Shego..."

He stopped speaking as everything in the room seemed to stop in time. The clock on the wall stopped ticking and Kim stopped breathing only him and Shego were the only things left moving. "_what the hell is going on?"_

The raven haired woman walked to the window and looked outside. Everything was frozen out there too. She was beyond confused at this point

A quick flash made both of them shield their eyes and groan in pain.

"What the hell...."

Shego was cut off by the appearance of a man wearing a white rob standing it the middle of the room.

"Ah you two must me Shego and Ron?"

to be continued....

A/N: I know I am evil...You guys are probably wondering what on earth is going on right? LOL you'll have to read the next chapter to find out. Please leave a review...it helps me get chapters updated sooner. LOL

Thanks for reading and thinks to everyone that reviewed so far.


	4. Chapter 4: powers that be

Always with you chapter 4

Chapter 4

Ron stood from the bed where a frozen Kim sat. Pointing a finger at the man that was now in the middle of the room.

"wow...who the hell are you and what did you do to Kim?"

The robed man just smiled at him and turned to Shego. His smile grew when he saw the look of confusion crossing her features.

"Ah, Shego. Tell me how are you doing with being Mr. Stoppable's guardian?"

The question only caused her to be more confused. What the hell was he talking about? She was no one's guardian, especially not the buffoon's. Of course that would make more sense though, seeing as how he was the only one that could see her.

"What are you talkin about?"

"Well I am one of the powers that be and I was the one that made you a guardian in the first place I knew that you were too special to this world to die so young."

"Uh-huh. Yeah cause I am such a big help to the world being EVIL and all."

"You are going to be a bigger help than you know Shego."

He turned to Ron then letting her think about what he had told her. It was something that she had to believe. She was going to be a huge help in saving the world and avoiding an apocalypse that is if she makes the right choices from here on out.

"As for you Ronald, there will be no telling Miss. Possible that Shego is with you and you have access to her. This is not a matter that she should be involved in."

"Okay...got that. Why do I need a guardian though?"

He was as confused as Shego was at this. Why would they have even made her his guardian, they hated one another. Everyone knew that.

"She is the only one with the power that can save you when you need to be saved."

The man smiled at them one more time before he started to fade.

"Wait you can't go...I have so many questions."

Ron was stunned seeing that he was gone in an instant. This day just kept getting weirder and weirder by the minute. What the hell was he supposed to tell Kim now. She was expecting something big and now he could not tell her the biggest news of all.

He sat on the bed where he had been and waited for Kim to un-freeze

The world began to move and go on as it was meant to. No one knew that for a few minutes they were frozen and that a power that be had been on the earthly plain.

"Great."

He said when Kim was looking at him waiting for him o finish what he was going to say.

Shego moved and stood by the window watching Kim. She looked so sad. Like she had no will left to go on. She was a leaf in it's last days. Doing what it needed to before the end came. Before death took hold of it and stole all life and will that was left in the small veins.

"What were you saying Ron?"

The red head asked looking at him expectantly.

"You need to stop this Kim...you need to move on."

Her face turned to anger as the words snaked their way into her ears. Yet another person was telling her that she needed to get over it and move on. She was so annoyed at this. How come no one could seem to accept that she was not going to get over it and that she was going to give that blue murderer what he deserved.

"I am not saying that you should forget her. Cause I know that that is never going to happen KP. You loved her and I get that but she is gone and there is nothing that we can do to bring her back."

Ron was trying to say the things that he thought she should hear, but he knew that she was not listening to him.

"You don't get what I am feeling Ron...So don't try to fucking tell me what I should do or not."

"Shego would want you to be happy right she........"

He was cut off by her hand around his neck.

"Don't you ever say her name. NO one can say her name."

Shego who was still leaning on the window casing was surprised at the amount of anger and pain that came through in the teen hero's voice. She was even more surprised at her words. Why would she not let him say her name?

She decided that she was going to leave then. Maybe Ron could do more if he was alone to talk to Kim.

Besides she was going to make a little trip to see Drakken. She may not be able to Physically hurt him but she could scar that living day lights out of him.

"Ron I am leaving. I will meet you at you're place later tonight."

He only nodded as he looked past Kim to her.

Kim let go of Ron and sat back down on the bed with her head down. The vileness made her way across the room to where she sat and placed a kiss on her forehead. Pulling away she smiled and caressed Kim's cheek with her finger tips.

" I will see you soon Princess."

she turned to leave when she heard Ron suck in a deep breath.

"What?"

Kim was holding her cheek where she had touched her.

"Did she feel that?"

She was asking herself more than she was Ron but he shruged anyway.

"What is it KP?"

Kim looked up at him with a sad smile. She could have sworn that she heard Shego's voice a second ago. She knew that that was not possible though and her smile turned into a frown.

"Umm..I-I could have sworn that I felt her touch me and say something. I could feel it Ron but it is not possible we buried her."

He only smiled at her then gave Shego the same smile.

"well you never know. She could be an angel that is looking out for you...After all anything is possible."

"Yeah I know that but I don't think that she would stick around me if she was an angel."

"What of course I would Kim."

The raven haired woman all but yelled at her. She knew that they were enemies before and all but she did not think that Kim would think such a thing. Why was she thinking that anyway. It is not like she thought that she really didn't love her or anything. Or maybe that was it. Kim thought that Shego really didn't love her.

"Yes she would Kim...the last thing that she did was tell you that she loved you and kissed you. Hell she took that bullet for you...and that goes to show that she did love you and that she would do anything for you."

He didn't know why he was trying this hard, he hated the fact that they were in love. He wanted to be the one that Kim loved. However he knew that she could not stay like this and he needed to save her from herself. Maybe the love that the vileness had for her would be enough to save her.

To be continued....

A/N: Drakken is in for a rude awakening when Shego gets to him. He is going to think he is going insane. Kim is going to catch a glimpse of the vileness as she is leaving Drakken's hide out. Sj efigures that is a sign telling her that he is there.....

Just a bit of info for the next two chapters for you to think about...just remember that sometimes it better to look between the lines.

Read and review guys thanks for those that have so far.


	5. Author's Note

A/N: Hey guys sorry this is not another chapter. I just wanted to let you guys know that I am not going to be updating for a few days. I am going to be visiting my mom this weekend since it is a long weekend and there is no computer there....sorry :).


	6. Chapter 5: Haunted

Always with you

A/N: sorry that it took me so long to update guys, classes have been keeping me super busy. I swear they think that us student have all the time in the world and they just keep piling the work on us.

Anyway this chapter is going to be a little scattered, I am going to be bouncing back between scenes.

Chapter 5: Haunted.

Shego could not get what Kim had said out of her mind, of course she would stay around Kim, why had she thought such a thing? Making her way downtown where she knew she would find Drakken in one of his hide outs she sighed. There had to be a way for her to reach Kimmie to let her know that she was there for her.

"I will always be there for her."

She said the words out loud knowing that the people that she was passing on the street could not hear or see her. She had to admit that this was strange, being dead yet still being here on earth. She wondered if this happened to everyone that was dead. Some how though she knew that was not the case. There was something at work here, and she would find out what exactly it was.

The ally that she was headed to came into view and a sadistic smirk played on her dark lips. '_this is going to be wicked fun.'_ she thought as she turned down the garbage littered ally way. The place was a dump, even by Drakken's standards. Pushing open a hidden door hidden on the right she frowned when a fowl smell assaulted her senses.

"What in the hell is that?"

Covering her nose she proceeded inside and looked for the mad doctor. She knew that he would be here. He always came here when he was on the run from Kim.

***************

Ron was sitting beside Kim on the bed still, trying to get her to leave the house and do something. He needed her to be better. There was no way that he could go on seeing her like this. She was a mess and wouldn't even answer the kimmunicator. She was letting things slip away from her.

He mother had came to check on them a little while ago and her eyes were so sad when she looked at her daughter. She tried to get her to go downstairs to get some food but the teen hero had politely declined and asked her Mrs. Possible to leave her and Ron alone.

"He is going to pay for what he did Ron."

Ron looked up at her again only to find her staring at the same spot on the floor that she had been since the villainess left them and that was half an hour ago. She seemed transfixed.

"We talkin' about Drakken...Kim we already talked about this, you should let.."

Her eyes snapped to meet his and the look that she was giving him was enough to make him stop what he was saying.

"I don't care what you or anyone else says Ron I am going to kill him and no one can stop me."

Ron suddenly found himself growing angry. Why was she acting like this, like Shego's death was only affecting her. God knows it was affecting him as well. Sure he wanted to see the blue man in the ground as much as the next guy but he knew that murder was crossing the line that kept Kim on the good side of the fight.

"I think I know someone that would be able to stop you."

"Yeah and who might that be Ron?"

"Shego...if she was here she would not let you make this mistake, she would not want you to throw your life away over someone as stupid as Drakken."

Her eyes weld up with tears she knew that he was right. Shego would not let her do such a thing. She was dead and gone now so that did not matter to her. She was going to do what ever she wanted and no one was going to stop her.

"Well Ron Shego is dead now and there is nothing that is going to change that. So why don't you shut the fuck up and but out of my life."

*********************

Drakken sat looking at a computer screen, he needed to find a way to bring her back. Shego was all that he had and he knew that she had been his only protection when it came to Kim Possible. He needed her.

"Who is there?"

He asked when he heard the door leading out into the ally squeak open. There was something that bothered him about the silence that greeted his question. Someone was there with him, they were in the room. When he looked around there was no one but him occupying the space.

A chill ran the length of his spine and he shuddered. The air around him was cold and seeped into him like a snake biting into it's prey. It was going to swallow him whole. He jumped from the chair and let out a bone chilling shrill. Something was touching him. He could feel the cold and anger coming from what ever it was.

"I know you are here."

The look that crossed his face then was one of pure terror. The wall beside him had letters forming out on it. What the hell was going on.

That is when it hit him, like a ton of bricks. It was her she was here in the room. Shego was haunting him. He read the words as they formed.

"Doctor D' you had better watch your back cause Princess is on the hunt."

Shego smiled as the words penetrated his lips. If it was possible he became more pale than usual. She liked this, he was more scared than she could have thought. Oh yes he was going to pay for what he did to her. She just hoped that Kim was not the one that was going to be administering said payment.

"Shego I know that you are here."

"No shit dumb ass."

"I want you to know that I am sooo sorry I never meant to shoot you. I was aiming for Kim Possible."

Shego's face distorted with more anger, '_of all the things that he could have said he says that...the moron.' _she thought as she approached him. His beady little eyes were looking around frantically, searching for her.

She was as close to him as she could get.

"I love her you asshole. She was my everything and you had to try to take her away from me."

Her voice dropped down to little more than a whisper.

"You are going to...PAY."

The moment that she yelled and put all emotion that she could into it he looked directly at her, his eyes peered into hers and he could swear that he saw her for and instant.

***********

Ron looked at his best friend dejectedly. This was not her he knew that. That however did not mean that the things that she was saying to him did not hurt and cut deep.

"Kim I think you need some time to think...I am going to leave now and you can think about how you are treating the people that care for you...she was not the only person in your life you know."

with that said he got up and left the room. Not giving her time to say anything elese.

To be continued...

A/N: I am sorry that it was not that long I just could not find the right flow tonight..

I am hoping to have the next chapter up tomorrow but I probably will not if my writing keeps up like this I want to give you guys the best that I have and this was just not it. It sucked and don't feel like you cant tell me if it did.

Please read and review...I feel like I am not getting a lot of feed back from you guys

thanks though to those that have reviewed it is you, it is all of you that keep me going. :) :)


	7. Chapter 6: Her Promise

Always with you

A/N: I would just like to thank the readers that have taken the time to review!!! YOU GUYS ARE THE BEST!!!!!!!!!!! thank you.

Chapter 6: Kim's search

Ron had left not long ago and she was at a loss, what did she do now. She knew that she should apologize to him. He had been nothing but supportive through all of this and she was treating him like he was nothing to her. Like she had no one in her life, other than Shego.

Biting her lip like she had so many times in the last few days she grew angry at herself, she was letting things get in her way. There was one thing that she needed to do and that was not to say sorry to anybody. The only sorry that she was going to hear was going to come from the man that had taken her life away.

She was going to draw it out of him, he was going to choke out his apology as his last words and she was going to pull the life from him and she was going to enjoy every damned minute of it. Savor ever last second that he was breathing, and as he pulled in the last breath. Living his last moments all he would see is her eyes and the pain and anguish that she was feeling, that he had caused her.

The only thing that she had to do now was find him. She knew that was not going to be hard. Something was telling right where he was. Something was pulling her to the back streets of downtown Middletown. She knew where he was as she walked there. How, that was something that she would figure out once she was there.

Spotting a crack in the wall that looked like it was not meant to be there she walked to it. It was a door. Hidden in a dark ally with a security lock on it. There it was, this was Drakken's hideout, right under her nose. Polluting the area where she lived like a vile fungus that never came to an end. It just kept feeding and feeding taking the life from her.

Now, she was ready to take it back. Someone takes something from you, you take it back.

Steeping into the fungi infected hid away she covered her nose.

"What the hell is that smell?"

Inside Shego stood in front of the mad doctor with a smile on her face that was nothing but pure anger. Why had he said such things? He must be more of an idiot than she thought he was.

Her head snapped sideways at the sound of the door that she had entered squeaked. That meant that Kim was there. No one knew where this place was and there would have been no one else that was looking for it.

"Drakken Get out!"

She was surprised when the man actually scurried off in the other direction. How is it that he was hearing her?

Kim had made it into the building faster than Shego had anticipated and spotted the blue man before he was able to make his escape.

Picking up the phone she dialed the only person that she could talk to. Once Ron picked up she wasted no time in telling him where she was and that kim was here with Drakken.

"Ron. I am downtown east ally. Kim is here and she has found Drakken get someone here. I don't care if it's the cops or GJ just get some one here to stop her."

Kim walked as calmly as she could manage over to the quivering man in the corner. Judging by the door a few feet away he was trying to escape. Like she was going to let that happen now that she had found him.

"K-Kim."

His greeting was nothing more than a stutter. She could see the terror in his eyes as he peered up into her own malice filled orbs. There was nothing but hate swirling within them. He was going to know her pain.

"Did you actually think that I would not find you Drakken."

The man's eyes were wild as he looked around, his gaze resting on a spot somewhere behind her. He curled further in to the small corner that he was now trapped in. There was no where for him to run. Even if he found a way around Kim there was Shego. She was there haunting him and he could not tell where she was.

"Kim! Do not do this!"

Shego knew that yelling was not going to help matters any but did it anyway. There had to be something that she could do. The only question that laid permanent in her mind was, How?

How was she supposed to stop someone from doing something when they could see nor hear a word that she was saying. She wished that she could just touch her, maybe get her distracted long enough to keep Drakken alive.

The cell phone in the pocket of her jeans rang and she pulled it out quickly.

"Hey Ron?"

On the other end Ron sounded like he was out of breath and seemed like he was outside. He explained that GJ was on their way and that they should be there in ten minutes. He also told her that he was right outside waiting for them to show up.

"Okay Ron just stay where you are I don't want you getting involved in this. In the state that Kimmie is in she may no care that you are her best friend.

The was a short pause as she listened to what the young teen had to say.

"well Buffoon I am your guardian, so that means that I have to keep you safe and out of here, cause right now I don't think our hero is thinking about safety,"

Flipping the small device closed she walked towards Kim. Ready to touch her, well try to that was. She stopped however when Drakken laid his cold hallowed eyes on her. He looked as if a leach was latched onto him and it was taking whatever was left in the man that was.

"She is here."

Drakken spoke the words more to himself than to anyone else.

"Ya I am standing right in front of you you idiot."

"Not you."

"Drakken we are the only ones that are in the room."

Having heard enough from the blue man Kim grabbed his arm and forced him to his feet. Shoving him against the wall. Moving closer to him her breath snaked across his ear causing the mad doctor to emit a shudder.

"You, Drakken are going to know a pain like you have never felt before in your pathetic little life. You are going to know what exactly you put me through."

"I k-killed her I know. But she is still here. Right behind you, there she is."

The redhead never even bothered to look to where his eyes were. The man was crazy and this was proving her theory.

"No! You killed her and she is gone. There is no way that she is here. She is GONE because of you."

His eyes were large with fear. This was not a side of Kim possible that he thought the world would ever see and now the world was going to know that it's hero was nothing more than a murderer. She was going to kill him. The look in her eyes told him that. She was looking at him much the same way as a lion looked at it's prey. With a confidence and superiority that could not be threatened.

"No Kim it was your fault. YOU are the one that made her fall in love with you and that is the reason that she died, to save you. Her love for you was the reason that she is dead and rotting in the ground."

"You're wrong you pathetic piece of shit. She is dead because you decided to be a coward and try to shoot me in the back while I was not looking."

She punched the wall behind his head, effectively putting her fist through it.

Behind them Shego smacked her palm against her forehead. She was trying to save him so that Kim would not have to deal with the pain and the guilt later on and he was not making it an easy task to accomplish by making the hero more angry than she already at the clock on the wall above where Kim had him pinned to the wall there was 4 minutes until help arrived and if he kept that kind of talk up there was no way that he would last that long.

"Drakken you idiot. STOP making her mad! Help will be here soon but she will kill you before they get here if you keep this shit up."

He seemed to hear her as he looked directly at her.

"Kim think do you want to do this? What about your reputation as a hero?"

"I could not care less about being a hero anymore...all I want is to see your lifeless body laying at my feet. Bloody and battered."

She breathed the words in his ear, and the malice and animosity that she was feeling poured into him. Corrupting ever ounce of his being. There was a darkness in this girl that he could not have possibly imagined. If she did kill him than that would not be the end. There would be no stopping that darkness once she opened that door.

Her words were more than more syllables put together to form a meaning. They were so much more than mere words, they were a promise and he knew that if he did not find a way to distract her than she would make good of said promise.

"Kim think about this. Do you think that She..."

"Don't you ever speak her name. You do not deserve to say it. You never deserved to have her by your side day in and day out. She is the reason that you are not dead she is the reason that you have lasted this long. She was better than you could ever think of being."

Her eyes were shaded when she finally moved away from him enough for him to see her eyes. That is when he saw it a pain that had been there from when she first walked into the room. Now all he had to do was figure out how to work with that pain. How could he use that against her to save his own life.

"You know that she didn't really love you."

The hand that was holding the scruff of his shirt tightened and she shoved him against the wall hard enough to knock the wind out of him. Coughing he tried to laugh at her.

"Did you ever think that she saved you to kill herself because she realized that when she told you she loved you that it was a mistake. She wanted to die Possible because she knew that she could not be with you. Admit it you are just not what she is looking for in a person."

"Drakken what the hell did I just tell you. STOP MAKING KIM MAD!!!"

Shego was ready to kill him herself. The man was an idiot. She watched him as he struggled for air. Kim sure did have a tight grip on that collar of his. He was looking past her and when she looked to where he was looking she saw that there was a clock there. She got what he was doing then. If he could keep Princess talking long enough the GJ officers would be here in time.

"Why do you think that she was with me the whole time Kim. It was not the pay. She wanted me and you know it. You saw the ways that she would look at me."

"Yeah the same ways I look at you, with pure and utter disgust."

She reached into her pocket and Shego saw something that reflected the light emerge when her hand did. She had a knife. There was still a few minutes until help arrived and that meant that he was not going to last very long.

"Kim out the knife down."

She knew that telling her would not do anything but she said something just the same.

"What are you going to do Possible? Kill me?"

"Well yeah that was kinda the plan."

"Can you do it? Can you take a human life? You know that there is no coming back from that. There is a darkness that will swallow you if you keep this up. You will no longer be you. Just a monster wearing a Kim Possible mask."

Drakken was taking a lot on fate that they would show up soon. If not he was going to die in ways that he did not care to think about because he was doing a fine job at pissing her off.

Just as the thought crossed him mind sirens could be heard and the door to the hide out was blown off. Two seconds later around twenty GJ operatives had them surrounded.

"Kim Possible!"

It was Betty Director's voice that struck out from the uniformed men. She emerged a few seconds later with a less than pleased look on her face,

"Get out of here Betty this dose not concern you."

Standing firm with her hand clasped neatly behind her back the older woman smiled.

"Oh this is my business Miss. Possible. You are about to kill a man and I cannot let that happen."

Kim turned her attention to Drakken once more and took the opportunity to whisper to him.

"This is not over Drakken you will die. Be damned sure that it is going to be by my hands."

To be continued...

A/N: Well I hope that you guys liked it I think that this is one of the better chapters but there will be better ones I swear...lol anyway leave a review...I feed off of them...really they are the only reason that this fic is even still going


	8. Chapter 7: Alone, with her

Always with you

A/N: I want to say sorry to you guys for the mess up when I first posted this chapter. I have no clue what in the hell was wrong or why it did that but it is fixed for all of you now. LOL enjoy.

Chapter 7: Alone,with her.

Betty director had just left the scene and she was not pleased with everything that she discovered. Kim possible her best agent, well agent that she was trying to recruit. All hopes of that seemed to disappear when she looked in the young hero's eyes after they distracted her from Drakken long enough for the agents that had the place surrounded to go in and extract the mad scientist.

Drakken was currently in GJ custody awaiting his trial. There would be a life sentence for sure. He killed Shego and even though she was evil she was still a person and a person that had helped save the world a few times. They could not look the other way on this one Drakken was going to be spending a long time behind bars. If not for him to serve his punishment than to keep him safely away from Kim possible. There was no doubt in Betty's mind that she was capable of what she was claiming to do.

The hate that she had seen in the young redhead's eyes was enough to prove that to her. She just hoped that there was a way for her to know what the hell had set her off. What had Drakken done to her now that would cause such an anger to come out in the young girl? He had done a lot to her in the past and nothing had set her off this bad. She was absolute anger, there was nothing else that she could see when Kim stared at her with those green eyes.

"James, Could you run the surveillance tapes from where we found Miss. Possible a few hours ago."

She asked her assistant through the intercom.

"I will bring them right into you Director."

***************************************

Kim sat on her back deck looking up at the stars. She wondered is Shego could see her or hear her from where she was. Where was she anyway? Did she end up in heaven? Or did she go to hell? It was a possibility that she was being reincarnated into a new born baby girl in Bangladesh.

"Can you hear me Shego?"

Shego who had been with Kim since they left Drakken's hideout moved closer to the hero. She wanted Kim to feel that she was right there with her. That she could hear her and she was talking back.

"Yeah I can hear ya Princess."

She said with a smile. Kim could swear that she heard the older woman but she knew that was impossible. She was dead. Still though, she could feel fingertips dancing across her face with a light gentle touch. Shego smiled again when Kim leaned into the touch. She had never felt anything like Kim's skin before it was so soft and smelled of lilacs. She breathed a soft sigh as she leaned closer still to lay a small kiss on her lips. She knew that some how Kim would know that it was her.

"I love you Shego."

Kim spoke the words without a second thought after she felt a slight tingle caress her lips. Something was telling her to say it. That somehow she needed to hear it. She knew this and still she did not think that it was possible for someone that had died to hear someone that was on earth talking to them.

"What am I doing? Of course you cannot hear me."

Shego's smile fell when Kim started to get up. She did not want whatever it was that they were sharing to end. She grabbed Kim's hand and pulled her down gently yet with enough force to let her know that she was really there with her. That she had never left her at all really.

Kim lost her balance and was forced to sit back down. Confusion washed across her features in that moment, it was almost as if someone had grabbed her hand and pulled her back down. Shego made sure that she was looking directly at Kim when she spoke to her.

"Kim I am here. I have been here since I died. I will be with you for the rest of your life if that it what it takes. I know that you can't hear me but I need you to know that I do love you and there is no other place that I would rather be than by your side Princess."

Kim's eyes were fixed on hers and she had to choke back a smile.

"Shego? oh my god SHEGO. You're really here with me."

There was something that was telling Kim to hug Shego even though she could not see anything that was in front of her. She threw her arms around an invisible Shego and buried her face in her neck.

Shego who was surprised that she was being hugged squeezed her back for all she was worth. This might never happen again and she was not going to let the chance pass her by. Moving so that she was facing Kim again she leaned in.

Kim could feel warm breath on her lips and knew that she was about to be kissed. She put everything that she had into that kiss. Pouring more emotion from herself than she ever had before. She could feel just as much coming from the woman that she was kissing. Moving again she laid her head on Shego's lap and snuggled in.

Shego who was beyond happy at this point just sat back and watched the stars as she gently stroked the red hair. Kim was asleep within minutes, more content then than she had been in a long time.

Shego just watched her as she slept. There was no sight that she could think of that was more beautiful. Nothing was more beautiful than her princess. She knew that she could not let Kim sleep out here all night, it would get too cold for that. For now though she would just bask in the sight of the redhead under the moon's tender glow.

*********************************

Watching the tapes that her assistant brought her Betty was having no luck figuring out what it was that Kim was saying. She was good at reading lips but the camera was facing Kim Possible's back. There for there was no reading of the lips.

The decision was not one that she wanted to make but she knew that she had to get the man that called her warning her of what Kim was going to do and where she was. She needed Ron Stoppable.

**********************************

Ron was staring at the ceiling of his room when the communicator in his pocket started to ring. What did wade want at this hour? It was nearly 1 in the morning.

"What is it Wade?"

"Ron I just got word from GJ and Betty wants you to come and talk to her. She did not tell me why just said that it is very important that you come speak with her."

Ron rolled his eyes at this. If she thought that he was going to tell her how to get Kim to join GJ than she was sadly mistaken. There was no way in hell that Kim would join her. Even in he did know a way it was too late. She was doing her own thing now and nothing that anyone said was going to deter her from what she was going to do. He knew that the blue doctor was behind bars in the GJ facility but he knew that would not be enough to hold him. Even if it was enough to hold him Kim could get to him in there if she wanted to. Sometimes he thought that Betty did not give the hero all the credit that she deserved.

"Tell her I will be there as quick as she needs me."

"There will be a jet waiting for you out front when you are ready. It should be there within five minutes."

"Thanks Wade."

"Oh and Ron...This thing with Kim I am sure that it will work out. She is a smart girl and I know thats he will not take this too far. There is a line that she will not let herself cross."

"Thanks Wade, but I think that Kim is past that line at this point. You did not see her today. She was crazy Wade I think that if someone does not get to her soon than she is going to be too far gone for anyone to save her."

"Night Ron."

With that said the screen on the small device went blank and Ron pulled himself from bed to get ready to go talk to GJ. In the jet ride over his mind would not stop racing there was a truth to what he told Wade. Kim was further gone than anyone thought she was. No one cared enough to watch her and help her once she reached hat line because they thought that she would never cross it. She was the world's hero and did not need saving. He knew though that even the hero's need to be saved every once in a while.

"God Kim I am sorry that I was not able to help you."

To Be Continued...

A/N: I will tell you right now that I myself hate the better part of this chapter. It just did not sit right with me lol....But other wise it is good. The next chapter is going to be quite long just to let you know. As of right now It is 3000 words long as of right now give or take.

Thanks to the people that took the time to review....I LOVE YOU GUYS!!! lol anyway catch you all later. Lexa


	9. Chapter 8:The Start

Always with you

A/N: Sorry that it has taken me a little while to update I was not home and had no access to a computer what so ever. Oh and for those of you that think what I am planning or how the story is playing out so far is not good or it dose not make sense, It will all come together. I know that some are upset over the fact that I am not writing to character with everyone, but that is why this is called a fan fiction. Anyways thanks for those of you that reviewd…it is always appreciated.

Chapter 8: The start

Ron was staring at Betty Director like she was crazy. Did she really think that he would tell her everything that was going on? For one Kim would kill him for telling and for two how on earth did he tell them that Shego was an angel that was picked by the power that be? That would only make him sound like a mad man. Which he was not ruling out himself, maybe this was all just a messed up dream.

"I cannot tell you why Kim is doing what she is doing. I will just tell you that the reason for her doing this. The cause of her actions towards Drakken are pure to her. There is nothing that you or anyone else can do to stop her now."

He sighed as she just stared back at him. He knew that there was one person that would be able to get Kim to stop but Kim thought she was dead and in a way she was. Though, she had just left Ron a few hours ago. He had suspected that she had gone to see Kim.

"What do you mean you can't tell me?"

"Well you have seen the way she has been acting, would you want her mad at you? If I tell you than she will be more than angry with me."

"So you are not telling me to keep yourself safe?"

"Well duh."

******************

Kim could feel herself being carries up to her room. He first thought was that it was Shego but her father's voice was enough to squash that thought before it really had a chance to leave the ground.

"Hey Kimmie-cub. You fell asleep on the back step so I thought that I would bring you in without waking you. "

"You could have woken me Dad I would have been fine."

He smiled down at her as he nudged her door open with his left foot. There would have been nothing that could have made him wake her up in the moment that he saw her out there. She looked so peaceful and she even had a smile on her face.

"Ah Cupcake, its okay. You never get any sleep anymore and I thought that you looked so happy. I didn't want to mess that up."

"Thanks Dad."

She was still half asleep when he laid her on the bed and left the room giving her his best dad smile that he could manage at the moment. Glancing over at the clock the bright red numbers stared back at her telling her that it was 2:37 am. She must have been asleep for a little while.

Sitting bolt up in bed she remembered why she had fallen asleep in the first place. Shego had been there with her and she fell asleep on her lap. Well she did not see her but she knew that she was there. She was ready to jump out of bed and run back outside to find the villain but something stopped her.

She could feel the faintest touch on her arm. Did that mean that she was here in her room? Did she fallow her up stairs when her dad brought her up?

Shego smiled when she saw that Kim had felt her touch. That meant a lot to her that she was able to feel what no one else could. Sure the Buffoon could see and hear her but he could not feel her, not that she would want him to anyway.

"I am here Princess just go back to sleep."

************

45 minutes later the redheaded teen hero was fast asleep in Shego's arms. There was a part f her that wanted to stay there with Kim but there was also something telling her that she needed to go see how Ron was and being his GA as she was now calling it meant that she should listen to her instincts when it came to him.

"I have to go now Kimmie but I will be back in the morning to see you. Sweet dreams."

She laid a small kiss on her forehead and left through the open window. She knew where Ron was. She did not know how she knew something was just telling her to go to GJ head quarters. She just hoped that all he was there for was questioning and nothing else. She had seen the bad side of that place and they were the vilest, most evil people she had ever come across and she was evil when she was alive so what dose that tell you.

"Please be okay Ron."

She walked into the main doors of the head quarters and found that the place was buzzing with life even at these hours. Suddenly more sirens were going off than she had ever heard in her life.

********************

"Director there has been a security breech. The shamans have picked up on a none living presence on the premises."

"Is it a vampire zombie or what?"

She jumped from her chair and looked down at Ron. Stay here and don't get hurt.

"I don't know. They said that they think it is an Angel m'am."

"Well you had better find out before something bad happens to you and the rest of the staff."

They were outside the office doors now and Ron could hear everything that they were saying. From what he was hearing this was not the haven of justice that he had thought that it was. There was something going on that she wanted hidden from him and he was going to find out what that something was.

"Ron!"

Shego's head poked her head in the door on the other side of the room and motioned for him to come with her.

Taking one last look at the door that he could still hear Betty Director yelling at her staff behind her sighed there was nothing that he could do right now.

"Ron Come on we have to get out of here. Somehow these bozos found a way to track and be alerted when a non-living person walks into their establishment. You would think that I would have thought about that."

"Yeah it could have been a thought."

"Right now we just have to get out of here and figure out what it is that they are up to another less hellish time. Don't you agree?"

Ron looked back yet again and frowned sadly.

"Okay let's get our asses out of here."

Once they were safely away from the building Shego stopped running. She thought that now she was a ghost or angel or what ever that there would be no more of the GJ chasing after her. She guessed that some things really never do change.

"Are you okay Shego."

"No I am not Ron."

She breathed out looking him dead in the eyes. She had to let him know that GJ could not be trusted that they would only use him and when he refused to tell them anything else they would torture the information that they wanted out of him.

"Why what is wrong besides the obvious?"

"You cannot trust them Ron. GJ will kill you if they cannot get what they want from you."

To be continued…..

A/N: Just leave a review telling me how you liked it. I know that this chapter was not the best that I have written but it Is one of the ones that have to be put in the story to make it fit together…ohh and hint hint…GJ has more to do with this than you all thought possible…Anything is possible!!

Leave a review please 


	10. Chapter 9: Lies

Always With You

A/N: Sorry that it took so long for me to update. I have been busy with some of my Buffy the vampire slayer fics. I am back now though and giving you what I think is the best chapter I have written yet. of course people call me crazy so....lol anyways I hope that you like it.

Chapter 9: Lies

"What do you mean they will kill me? I don't think that GJ is like that Shego. I mean they help Kim save the world now and then."

Shego looked down over the hill at the GJ headquarters, lights were every where. sirens were screaming while red lights flashed. Search lights were scowering the landscapes. lighting up every dark crevice that was hiding in the shadows. Ripping through the dark as if hey had a place there, and if they didn't move than they would be found. Ron would be anyways they would not be able to see her. There was an upside to all of this, the people that she didn't want to see her could not.

"Lets move and I will tell you everything that I can about GJ and what they really do."

Turning around she started to run down the hill that they were standing on. Ron, seeing her take off, fallowed suit and ran after her. In true Ron form though he tripped on a rock and rolled not so gracefully down the hill. She looked behinde her to see him falling after her. Jumping out of the way she landed a few feet in front of where he landed. She found herself wondering how it was that Kim always worked with him chacing after her and falling all over the place. Tough people ofter wondered why she stayed with Drakken and worked for him when he was a total lunk head most of the time. She did it for the money. What did Kim get out of having him around. Was she taking pity on him or was it that they were that close of friends.

"seriously ow...that hurt."

Shego did nothing more than roll her eyes at the blond boy.

"You're such a klutz buffoon."

"Since when did you start calling me that again.?"

"When you started acting like on again."

It took them half an hour to get back to Ron's house. Ron panting and sweating from all the running bent down to rest his hands on his knees.

" How do you and Kim do all this running all the time. I am about ready to die over here."

"Pft You get used to it after you have done it for a while."

"okay now since we have finished that."

His face became more serious than Shego had ever seen it. He walked over to where she sat at the table and sat down across from her. If she was serious about what she had said back at GJ than he wanted to know. If they were as bad as she said they were, if they were willing to kill and hurt people to get what they wanted than maybe they were worse than he thought. He would have to tell Kim what he learned once he and the villianess were done talking. She would have to know what was going on with the. Just in case they went after her. If she kept up what she was doing GJ was sure to view her as the bad guy.

"It's time to tell me what you know about GJ."

She sighed and crossed her arms. There was only one reason that she was telling him this. It was not what one would think, she was doing it for Kim, not his safety. She may have been assigned to be his gurdian but that did not mean that she was going to revert and become one of the good guys. She could careless about the boy it was only Kim that she was worried about.

"They are evil Ron. I know it seems like they are working for the better of the world, but they are not. I know first hand what they do to people that they want info from."

She cringed at the memory of what they did to her the last time that she was caught. Sure she was never there for a long period of time but it was enough for her not to forget what they were like.

***flash back***

The room was cold and dank when she woke up. GJ officers had attacked her and knocked her out when she and Drakken were heading to steal something or another for his latest failure.

"What the fuck?"

The words came out of her mouth forced. Her throat felt like there was sand paper rubbing against it. It hurt to breath, to move, even to think. Those bastards had done a number on her. When it came to them if there were no witnesses around they were brutal and fought dirty. Used stun guns and iron pipes.

moving her hand to the back of her head she hissed in pain. There was a bump there the size of a mountain.

"God I hate these PEOPLE. If that is even what they are."

Sighing she slowly got to her feet. There was only one other person in the world that could hurt her this much and she knew that someone would never do this to her. No Kim was not a dirty fighter.

"Heeeeey Betty. What do you think you can do to me now that you haven't already? I am never going to tell you shit about Kim."

Suddenly the lights in the room turned on and a screen lowered from the ceiling with a smiling Betty displayed on it. She was an evil woman and Shego hated her more than she hate anyone. Mainly because she wanted Kim dead. Of course that was only after they drained every ounce of power that she had.

"Good to see that you are finally awake Shego...And don't worry I have my ways."

As she spoke the last words the door to the room opened and four guards walked in. She smirked at the pale woman, she as not going to be able to handle them. They were the top of the class and Shego had a surprise coming he way.

"Huh, you think that I can't take four of your lackeys. You are seriously sick you know that. I can take them no problem."

She moved her hands up and tried to ignite her plasma, it didn't ignite. she sighed and looked up to the screen. She should have figured that Betty would have something up her sleeve. There was always something that she did to make the odds fall in her men's hands. There was always something and she should have thought of that before she started trash talking.

"Like what I did to you? I thought that I would have the team build a room that restricted the use of your powers. Don't ask me how they did it but they did."

She smirked

"Now lets see how you do against four armed men with no powers."

The villainess fell into a fighting stance and smiled at the men. If they thought that taking her plasma away was going to even the playing field for them, they were seriously mistaken. She did not need her plasma to beat these knuckle heads.

"Piece of cake."

It only took her 4 minutes to land all four of the men on their asses.

"See Betty, like I said piece of cake."

The next thing that she knew there was darkness again and a small hissing sound that she fugured would be gas. Time to go to sleep again."

**** end flash back.****

"What happened after that. It dose not seem to bad from what you told me."

"Just shut up and listen buffoon."

"shutting up"

******Flash Back******

When she woke up again she was in a chair hooked up to some sort of machine. This probably meant that she was going to endure some shock therapy that was not to therapeutic.

her vision was blurred and her head felt like it had been repeatedly smacked against a brick wall. she hated when Betty used gas against her. There was nothing that she could do to see more than 2 feet in front of her. The room was dark and the gas that they had used to knock her out was still in her system making her eyes blurry. She could tell already that what she was about to be put through was going to be the worst yet, and that was saying something because there had been a lot that they had done to her in the past.

"..."

she opened her mouth to speak and again she found that her throat felt like it was on fire. It hurt to breath. She hated the feeling of not having a voice. It seemed to her like someone had taken something from her and that was not something that a person could do and live to tell the tail. Betty was going to get what was coming to her.

a clicking sound ripped through the silence of the room and seemed to go right through Shego's head. She winced when she felt a head ache coming on. Did the woman always have to where those damned heels. They were not exactly practical for her field of work. The head of GJ stepped out into the light that was pouring in through the open window that was behind Shego. A smirk crossed her lips when she saw how defeated Shego looked.

"Are you ready to tell me what I want to know?"

Shego may have been hurt, she may know that not telling them anything was only going to make more pain for her, but she didn't care. There was not a force on this earth that could make her tell those assholes anything about Kim. She was the only person in her life that she cared for and she was not about to give up what she knew just to save herself from a little bit of pain.

Her head was lowered staring at her legs. Betty Director heard a sigh escape her and she thought that she had finally beat Shego down enough to get what she wanted from her. A soft chuckle was heard from where the pale woman sat and the smile that appeared on Betty's lips vanished. The villainess chuckled louder and looked up at the one eyed woman looming over her. Betty took a step back as she looked into the eyes of Shego, they were dark, shadowed by the light in the room. An evil smile had placed itself on her lips and she spoke.

"I will Never! tell you anything. You can do all you want to me."

A laugh penetrated her lips.

"You can kill me if you like, at least then I would not have to listen to your annoying voice."

Betty moved forward pulling something out from behind her back. Shego could see a flash of silver in the light.

"Aghhhhh."

she screamed as something slashed her arm. when she looked down it was shaking and there was a gash on it. Deep and bleeding. She tried her best to ignore it but it hurt more than she thought a simple cut could.

"what the hell, are you crazy? Why do I even bother asking?"

Betty was sanding there staring down at her work with a smile.

"Lets see, Yeah I am crazy and if you don't tell me anything than I am going to do a lot more than just cut you."

******End Flash Back******

Ron was staring at her open mouthed. The kid looked scared and she was just telling him what happened. There was a lot that the good guys never found out about and apparently this was why, they couldn't handle it. Ron was looking at her arm now. he must want to see for himself what was under the jumpsuit sleeve.

"Do you want to see for yourself a little of what she did to me?"

Ron eyes met hers and she could see fear in them. He was afraid for her. She actually thought that it was cute but she didn't need any ones pity.

he could not believe what they did to her. She had only told him one story and from what he knew she had been in GJ's custody four or five times. What if they did that stuff to her every time that she was in there? what if they messed her up for good. He knew that she was a bad guy but she was not the worst he knew that for sure and she did not deserve to be treated this way. No one did not even the worst of the worst.

"If you don't mind showing me I would like to."

She slowly pulled the fabric of the sleeve back. At first all he could see was pale skin but when she pulled it up a little bit more he could see at least a dozen or so scares. Some looked old and some looked like they couldn't be more than a month or two old. The shock crossed his face and a tear fell from his eye. It may have been Shego that he was tearing up over but he did not care. She did not deserve this!

Seeing the tear fall she pulled the sleeve down and pushed away from the table. There was no way that she was sticking around to cry on his shoulder over what happened. What was done was done and nothing was going to change that. She didn't think about it a lot so neither should he.

"Listen Ron, it's in the past now. Don't get all weepy on me over what has been done. Lets just make sure that it dose not happen to you or Kimmie."

Ron looked at her as he leaned on the table with both hands flat.

"No Shego we are going to make sure that it dose not happen to anyone at all. We have to stop them."

How did she know that he was going to say that. Now she had the job of convincing him not to do this. He would die if he tried to bring GJ down they had more than just specially trained agents working for them. If Ron knew what was good for him he would never find out the other clients GJ had working for them. It was not something that he would be able to deal with. Sure he had mystic monkey powers but that was nothing compared to demons.

"Ron just forget that idea and throw it away before you even get started on it. There was only one reason why I told you and that was for you and Kim to know what they were really like. I don't want you making war with them, you will me out numbered and out smarted."

She walked away from him then with a smile on her face. She knew that he would tell Kim later that day. It was now six in the morning and she needed some rest. She would have to see Kim later when she woke up.

******************************

Kim woke up due to sun filtering through he curtains, which were blowing in the breeze. She looked at the open window with a confused expression on her face. She was sure that it was shut when her dad brought her upstairs. Disregarding the thought she pushed herself from bed and got changed quickly. She wanted food and she wanted to go see Ron to tell him about the amazing dream that she had. She had** * **dreamed * that Shego was there with her last night out on the back step. That she had hugged her and fallen asleep with her. The only thing that she didn't get was why she remembered it so vividly. It was like it actually happened.

She stopped mid way down the stairs at that thought.

"Did it really happen?"

She blew the thought off as quick as it had entered her head. There was no way that could be possible. Shego was dead and there was no way that she could be a ghost or anything. That sort of thing was not normal and it did not just happen. Of course the villainess was not what one would call normal either.

She continued down the stairs when a very loud and persistent knocking sounded on her front door.

"I've got it."

She yelled as she turned the handle. When she opened the door she saw a very tired and upset looking Ron. What in the world could have happened to him to make him look this way and to be out of bead at this hour it was only seven am.

"Ron? What's going on?"

To Be Continued...

A/N: Well maybe not my best chapter but I liked it and I hope that you all did too. Please leave a review.

REVIEW!!! lol I just like hearing from you guys is all. O.o


	11. Chapter 10: A new Woman

Always With You

A/N: two chapters in two nights...hey just look at me go. I am going to post this chapter and hopefully the next before I have to leave this weekend for Christmas break. I will not be able to get on line for a few days so I am going to be nice and try to give you the next two chapters including this one. And sorry for the mistakes in the last chapter I guess I didn't really go over it that well.

Chapter 10: A new woman

Ron pushed passed Kim and turned to face her. She could tell that what ever it was had him upset and scared. There was no denying that. Fear poured out of him. He looked at her trying to give her a warm smile but he could not manage one. There was too much going on in his head to even form a coherent thought let alone a smile.

"Ron what is it? You can tell me."

"There is something that you need to know Kim and I am not sure you are going to believe me. I didn't believe it at first. What I am about to tell you I found out by ways that you cannot know about and you have to promise me that you won't ask how I know this."

Kim was beyond confused. There was never a time that she could remember Ron acting like this. He never took things this seriously before. She could see it in his eyes though, see that he was scared and angry. She knew that she was not going to like what he was about to tell her. There was a trust that she only had for him and she knew that now was the time that she would have to rely on that trust.

"Promise me that you trust me and that you will not act rashly about this situation."

"Ron I trust you I do. Now can you PLEASE tell me what the hell is going on."

Ron moved to the stairs and motioned for her to fallow him. He needed to make sure that no one was listening to what he was about to tell her. He knew that they could trust Kim's family he was just worried that if the heard and GJ found out that they knew then they would hurt them some how. He would never be able to live with himself if that happened. Her family was pretty much like his own.

Once they were safely up in Kim's bedroom Kim sat on her bed. She was worried about him. His eyes were sunken in and dark. His skin was pale and he looked like he had been through world war one judging by the state of his clothing. There were small rips and tears here and there.

He paced back and fourth across her room. Trying to figure out a way to tell her that he knew she would believe and that would not make him sound like he was nuts or that he was making any of it up.

What could he tell her. There was not much that she would believe and he could not tell her the whole truth. The big guys upstairs took care of that. He found himself wondering why it was that they assigned Shego to him. As they could clearly see he was not cut out for the job.

"Ron would you please stop wearing a hole in my floor and tell me what in god's name has you so worked up."

"I had a dream Kim and it was not a normal dream. I found out some stuff in that dream that I know is true. I need you to believe what I tell you is real."

She looked at him with every ounce of trust that she had in him.

"I will believe you."

"Shego was there...She told me some things that I really had not expected to hear. It has to due with Global Justice."

a spark went off in her mind. She was in her dreams too. Why did she not tell Kim all of this herself. Maybe it was because she did not want to worry her with anything more than she already had. Her main priority right now was making Drakken pay fro what he took from her.

"What do they have to so with anything. Besides messing my life up on a daily basis."

"Kim that is just it. They don't want to mess you life up. They want to take it. They are evil KP more so that I could have thought possible. They think that you are a threat to them. She didn't tell me everything only what she knew...T-they tortured her Kim, and she would not give in no matter what they did."

Kim found herself growing angry at his words. Why would they do that to her. She was evil yeah but that did not mean that they could treat her any differently than they would anyone else. What were they doing it for anyway. She was sure that Betty would not just do it for the sick fun of it.

"Why? Why were they doing that to her?"

"They wanted info. All she told me was that they wanted information on you that she knew and she would not give it to them. Every time it only got worse for her and she still would not give in to them. She really loved you KP."

Kim for some reason unknown to her felt a rage build up inside of her again. There was nothing that she could do to stop it. She had to know what was really going on and from what Ron was telling her he only knew the just of what she needed. If GJ were the evil guys than she needed to know what they were up to. They had Drakken and for all she knew they could be protecting him. That was just something that she could not let happen.

"Ron I am going to pay the nice people at Global Justice a visit, and they are going to know what it really meant to have Kim Possible coming after them."

"Kim you can't go in there. What if they capture you?"

Her eyes were hooded when she looked up at him. Nothing but hate and anger swirled in the green depths that he usually found comfort in. She was not the Kim that he knew anymore. She looked the same but the person that was on the inside was different, darker and he was scared for her. She was on the verge of losing herself. He did not want to see Kim if she was out of control. The girl had power and he knew that there would only be one person that would be able to stop her. The bad thing was that said person was currently incorporeal and could not do anything to save her. Guess that meant that it was up to him

"Kim there is no guarantee that you will come out of this un wounded or alive for that matter. You don't know what you are up against."

The next thing he knew he was back to the wall with Kim standing in front of him. Her hand was wrapped tightly around his throat cutting off what air supply he had. He could not believe thats she was acting like this.

"No Stoppable, you don't know me. This is the me that I really am. Can you handle it. I know that I am going to walk out of that building today with a little more than my life. They are going to know what I am capable of."

She pushed him harder in to the wall before dropping him to the floor. He hit with a dull thud. Standing he put his hand to his throat and coughed. She was right he didn't know her anymore. She was not his Kim.

"You are right I don't know you anymore. The Kim that I knew would not grab her best friend by the neck just to get a point across. The Kim that I knew..."

He was cut off before he could finish. She knew what he was trying to do and it was not going to work. She was going to see this through to the end and there was nothing that any one did or said that was going to make her do otherwise. She was going to Kill Drakken and that was that. If she wanted to face an entire base of evil government agents than she was going to and they were going rue the day that he crossed her.

"Hold up there Ron.. I know what you're trying to do and it's not goin' to work. My mind is set and that is that."

He said nothing. He knew that it would do him no good. She was falling away from him and he knew that it was too late to get her back. She jumped out the window with her mission bag In hand.

*******************

Shego walked into the Possible house unnoticed as per no one could see her. She knew that Ron was still there. His shoes were sitting by the door. She figured that they were up in Kim's room. She wondered how Kim was taking the news about GJ. There could be many ways that she could take the news that the Buffoon was relying to her. Kim could think that Ron had totally lost his mind, for example.

Walking up the stairs she heard a small thud come from Kim's room. She could hear Ron talking but that was it. There was nothing after he was done. She thought that she heard Kim but she couldn't be sure.

"Hey Ron."

She said as she walked in to the room. Looking around she saw that it was only the two of them in the room. Where was Kim she was sure that she would be home. If Kim was not here than who the hell was Ron talking to a minute ago. Seeing that he was holding his throat she became worried but quickly dismissed said worry. She would not let herself worry about him. Kim was the only one that she worried for.

"What the hell happened to you."

He coughed again while still rubbing his neck. When his hand came away from it she could see red marks. The hand print was too small to be a guys and that only left one other person that she knew of. Kim She was the one that choked Ron? It occurred to Shego then that maybe she had believed him and now she was going after GJ. She probably thought that they were protecting Drakken or something.

"Don't tell me that she is going where I think she is?"

Ron did nothing but nod. He was so shocked that she had done that to him. She was truly gone and he feared that they would never be able to get her back. She was losing herself to hate and anger and that would only lead to more of the same thing. The world was not ready to face an evil Kim Possible there was no way in hell that they would be able to beat her.

"Oh my god, she is so stupid sometimes. I take it from your neck that you tried to stop her from going."

"I tried but she is not going to listen to me anymore. You are the only one that I think she will listen to and you can't talk to her. Man could this get any worse?"

"I should kick your ass for saying that, when you say that things always get worse."

******************************

Kim stood in front of the Global Justice HQ and calmed herself. She was now changed into her mission gear. She was going to walk in there like she knew nothing. Like she didn't know that they were evil and wanted her dead. Act like she didn't know that they tortured the woman that she loved. Oh yes she was going to act like she didn't know anything was wrong.

She knew for a fact that Betty had a room that she used that was sound proof and there were no cameras. She was going to get in that room with Betty, tell her that she knew something top secret that only Betty was to know. Little to Betty's knowledge she knew all about them and their ways.

She walked forward and entered the main door. She was greeted by a few agents that she had worked with before. She smiled politely and waved as she passed them. She wondered if they all knew that they were working for an evil company.

"Is Betty in her office."

She asked James when she reached him. Looking around everyone in the room seemed like they were on edge. There were more muscles in here than usual. Something had gone down in here not to long ago. She wondered what it was that had everyone so spooked. That is when alarms started going off and everyone started to freak out and look around frantically

"Yes she is Miss. Possible."

She smiled sweetly at him

"Call me Kim. Can I go in there is something that I have to talk to the Director about. I have a feeling that she is going to want to know what I know."

"Go right in."

"Thanks James."

She gave him one more smile before opening the door to Betty's office. She was sitting behind her desk looking down writing on a piece of paper. She didn't even look up to see who was coming in to her office. She looked totally un fazed by the alarms going off around her.

"I thought that I told you I didn't want to be disturbed James."

"Well I could just leave if you're too busy."

Hearing Kim's voice her eyes snapped up to meet the redhead's. She looked surprised to see her there. She really had not expected her to just walk in.

"Kim? What brings you here?"

Kim moved closer to make it look better. If she was going to pull this off than she was going to have to be a good actress. That was something that she could do. She looked around to add the effect.

"There is something that I have learned this morning that I think you should know. Top secret stuff. The only problem is I cannot trust anyone but you with this and I know that there are cameras and voice recorders in here."

Betty smiled at her getting what she was saying she wanted to talk in the private room. There were some questions thats she wanted answered anyway. Maybe Kim herself would be the one to give them to her? There was more to this Kim wanting Drakken six feet under than everyone knew and she was going to be the first person to know.

"Ugh, I see. Just fallow me."

A few minutes later they were in the room with the door locked from the inside. Betty sat on the leather chair that was in there. She looked like she really wanted to know what Kim knew. Was she not going to be surprised?

Kim walked across the floor once.

"Well Betty. There is something that I know about this supposedly 'good'."

She looked at her as she said this and made air quotations with her finger.

"about this supposedly good government facility that claims to help those in need. Claims to serve justice and do what is right. What I discovered is that they are nothing more than a vindictive evil bunch of people that lie to the world. People that hurt the info that they want out of others. You know who I am talking about?"

Betty was looking uncomfortable at this point.

"Kim..."

"Let me finish Betty. Anyways they show the world one face and hid the real one. The ugly one. "

She was moving closer to the woman now. She could see her squirming where she sat and Kim was enjoying every second of it. She was going to make this woman terrified of her.

"There have been a lot of things going wrong in my life this past week. People are saying that I am losing it."

She pointed to the sides of her head and twirled her fingers around. Her voice was comedic and happy sounding up until this point

"I am about at the end of my rope, and do you know what Betty?"

Betty shock her head no. Kim moved to the chair and placed a hand on each of the arm rests. Moving closer so she could almost feel the older woman's breath on her face. Her expression became serious and she snarled slightly.

"I am getting really fed up with people lying to me, fed up with people trying ti KILL me. I am losing it Betty and I don't think that you want to be on my bad side when this all goes down do you?"

She fake jumped at Betty and the scared director closed her eyes. Pushing off of the chair she chuckled.

"Don't answer that. You are already on my bad side. You fucked with the woman that I loved and now you are going to pay. You, Drakken, and anyone else that wants to try to get in my way."

Betty stood up brushing her suit flat. Trying to look tall and authoritative, It did nothing to intimidate Kim she was the scary one in this room and she knew it.

Much like she had done to Ron earlier she grabbed Betty by the neck and shoved her against the nearest wall. The look in Kim's eyes was full of hate. More than the older woman had ever seen in any one person before.

Kim leaned in so her lips were right next to her right ear. She grabbed Betty's left hand and pulled upwards so it was directly in Betty's view. She whispered in her ear.

"I think that you should get out of town. Stop hurting people to get what you want. If I ever hear of you hurting Shego again, even if it happened years ago...I will hunt you down and torture you like you have so many others."

The next thing that she did made a shrill come out of the older woman. Pulling her hand off to the side she jerked it hard up and to to the left, breaking her arm. She let her crumple to the floor seething in pain. Crouching down she grabbed the hair on her head and forced her to look at her. Grabbing the arm that was broken Kim started to bend it the wrong way causing more screams of pain to penetrate her lips.

"Believe me that is nothing compared to what you will get if you piss me off anymore."

With that said she walked out of the room and left the woman there.

Next stop, Drakken.

It took her only a few minutes to find where they had the mad doctor locked up. When he saw her coming he moved to the furthest corner of his cell and crouched into a small ball. Looking up at her the man looked more scared than she had ever seen him. It was pathetic

"Aww, so I guess that you didn't miss me?"

"Why are you here. You are not supposed to be here."

She smiled and leaned her forehead on the bars holding the bars in each hand beside her head.

"That's the thing I have a habit of doing what I am nit supposed to. For example I am not '_supposed' _to kill you but I am going to anyway."

he looked away from her then. There was nothing that he wanted more than to take back what he did. If not for the fact that it was Shego but the fact that he would not have the redhead from hell after him. It was true what they said about redheads their tempers were far worse than any others.

"She is here. Shego...right there beside you. Why am I dead when she is with you. Yup there. Smiling."

Kim looked at the man like he had lost all him marbles. Thinking back to when she found him in his lair the first time, he had said the same thing. He said that she was there then too.

"Drakken she is dead there is no way that she is here."

"THERE!"

He jumped up straight and rushed the bars that were separating them. His arm came through and he was grasping at air.

"You see Kim Possible. I am touching her....beside you...Always with you...she will never leave. He he he."

He chuckled under his breath and Kim walked away.

"Crazy fucker."

what on earth had happened to him. Sure he was a mad doctor but now he was just certifiably insane.

"Lights ...sounds because of her. She made them. They know that she is her. Get her out...OUT!! OUT Kim OUT!"

She did not know why but there was something in her that was telling her to run. To listen to the man that she hated more than any other. So she ran.

*****************************

Shego who had been with Kim since she first entered the doors, alarms and all. She could not believe that this was the same Kim that she knew. There was a part of her that liked Kim like this it gave her hope that maybe Kim could turn from the side of good and be a villain like her.

There was another part of her that knew it would never happen. Still though seeing Kim like this was a new and exciting thing for her. She didn't want to sound vulgar or anything but she though this Kim was pretty damned hot.

They reached the outside and Kim kept running. Unknowing that Shego was running right beside her, They jumped on the street bike that the redhead had driven here and took off.

Shego smiled as she hugged Kim close to her as they road down the high way. She loved the feeling of having Kim close to her. She was so at ease when she was with her. Well not when she was breaking people's arms but still. Shego loved this girl and there was nothing that either of them could do to change that. She would never want to change the way she was feeling anyway. It felt to damned good for her to want to give it up.

Kim didn't know what to think anymore, what did Drakken mean when he was talking about Shego causing the alarms to go off? That she was there and they were going off because of it? She would never get that man. He was strange to begin with and now he was just nuts. Crazy was not the word for it. The look that he had in his eyes was enough to tell her that he was not right.

Why was he so bent on Shego being there with them? Was he really just that crazy or did he actually see Shego. That would make a lot more sense. What with Ron and her both having dreams about her and both of them thinking that they seemed so real. A thought occurred to her then, what is they had not been dreams? Just then she could have sworn that she felt someone grip their arms around her and squeeze her close as she road down the highway towards her home. Her eyes opened wider and she smiled.

"It wasn't a dream!"

To Be Continued...

A/N: okay so that turned out longer than I thought it would have. I might just leave you guys with this since it is so long. Lol If I get the time though I will post the next chapter later today...that is only if I get the time.

Well thanks for reading and I hope you liked it...I really like this one myself lol. Anyway LEAVE A REVIEW!!!!

catch ya later, Lexa


	12. Author's note 2

A/N: sorry that I have not updated on this fic in awhile I have been at my mom's and there is no internet access there. I am leaving for there in a few minutes again so I will try to get a chapter written and updated somehow wih in the next week. There is a town library there and they have computers for people to use so I will most likely have a chapter for you guys tomorrow. Sorry again and thanks to everyone that has reviewed.:) talk to you all soon I hope.


	13. Chapter 13: Anne's Betrayal

Always With You

A/N: looks like I found the time to give you guys a chapter after all...you should all love me for treating you so well...you guys deserve it though. You read and review faithfully and I appreciate that very much.

Chapter : Anne's betrayal

Kim was home within a matter of minutes sure she was going over the speed limit but after what she had just done to one of the most powerful women in law she didn't really care that she was speeding. There was so much that she wanted to know. Now that she knew that Shego was really with her and it had not been a dream. How did she talk to her. How could she, she knew that the older woman was there with her but what did that mean.

Was she dead? A ghost? or had she simply failed to move on from this world yet? Kim did not have the answers but she was hoping that Ron would. That was if he would even still talk to her after what she said and did to him after he arrived at her house that morning. Could she really mean all the things that she was saying to people. All the things that she was doing to people.

There was no doubt in her mind that what she was doing was the right thing , sure it did not fit the moral high ground but that did not mean that it was not right. There were things in life that were just bad and they were right. Sometimes people had to do what was right by doing what the world would see as the total opposite of the right thing. The world owed her this, she had saved it's ass more times than she could count and if they were willing to turn their backs on her for doing the right thing than that was what was going to happen. Kim Possible was done being the woman that everyone wanted her to be. She was fed up with it, it was time to be Kim just Kim. the one that no one ever saw.

The world was going to fall over once they saw her true colors.

Bursting threw the front door she ran up the stairs as fast as she could taking three at a time. She was in her room in no time. Ron was still sitting there on the bed. He looked up at her when she burst threw the door.

"Hey Ron, I know that you have every right in the world to be mad at me right now but I don't really give a fuck what anyone thinks right now. All I need from you is the truth."

He looked stunned at her words. There was something that was telling him that what she was about to ask him he needed to tell the truth to. It was not because he was scared of her (He was.) but because of the look in her eyes. There was something in her eyes that he had not seen in weeks. Hope. She was going to ask about Shego. Suddenly he remembered the Powers that Be. They told him that eh could not tell her that Shego was his guardian angel.

"Kim I...if you are going to ask what I think you are than I cannot tell you the truth i cannot tell you anything relating to the situation. There is some..one that will not alert me and believe me when I tell you that they are not people that you want to piss off."

Kim looked at him like he was crazy. What the hell was he talking about. she was scary enough to deal with. if there was someone that had more power over him than she did that meant that she had a new enemy.

Ron jumped up and moved towards her desk. They said that he was not allowed to tell her what was going on they failed to mention that he could not write a message to her telling he that the woman that she loved was really there with her wherever she went.

"Ask the question KP."

Sure he was a little ticked at her over this morning but she was his best friend. They were bound to have confrontations now and again. he was not going to let any of that get in the way of something that may be able to pull her away from this dark place that she was headed.

"When you said that you were dreaming about Shego you were not dreaming were you?"

He scribbled something on the paper. _(Yes Kim I was not dreaming and nether were you. She is here right now standing next to you.)_ is what he wrote. He handed her the paper and she grabbed it. After a few seconds she looked up to him with confusion masking her light complexion. She read what she was seeing back to him.

"Yooghhh kkaiiski Ioo uu ajjsi gooogy djr neruehs wikuksajdf sjud dh euf shd fjsuuudnhdnn su."

She threw the piece of paper down as he looked at her even more confused than she was.

"What? That is not what I wrote."

He picked it up and read it to himself it was the same as he had put there were no funny words or what ever Kim had just read back to him.

"I clearly wrote...wooshd hasshsed ajs iodjksf jjdk lsid jjd iu hhdjkoskk jkishhhh."

"Uh huh cause that makes a whole lot of sense on my end of the line. What language are you speaking?"

Shego was looking between them like they were crazy. She could clearly see what Ron had wrote and there was nothing that sounded like they were saying. She heard a sound from the door that was barely audible. moving so that she was right next to the door that hung open about a crack she could see Kim's mother staring in at them. She was listening to what they were saying.

When Anne moved away from the door and down the hall into her room Shego fallowed her. There was something going on that she wanted to know about. from what she knew of the older woman she did not think that she would be the type to spy on her daughter and a friend.

When she reached the room the door was open and the oldest Possible female was sitting on the bed with a cell phone pressed to her ear. She had just put it there so she guessed that the redhead was waiting for someone on the other end to pick up.

"Yes Hello Betty Director."

That was enough to make Shego fall over. She did her best to stay on her feet. What on earth was Anne doing talking to the evil bitch from hell that was Betty?

"I know buy I do not feel right putting bugs in Kimmie's room and spying on her."

She listened for more when she was passed threw by one of the tweebs running down the hall. Now that was not a feeling that she ever wanted to feel again. It felt like her insides were now on the out and the harsh air was eating at them. The tweeb that had passed threw her stopped for the briefest second to look over his shoulder. He felt her! Shego quickly turned her attention back to the conversation between the good Dr. P and evil bitch Betty.

"I don't know why you even what me to do this to her it is not like she is going evil on us or anything......

"Ohh dear god. She could not have done such a thing to you. Are you okay?"

She listend some more. She could not believe that she was turning Kim's own mother against her to get what she wanted. There was nothing that Betty would stop at. Twisting Kim's actions so that he mother thought that she was in the wrong.

"God I hate that woman with every fiber of by being, that is assuming that I have any that is."

Shego had heard enough she needed top let Ron know what was going on so that he could warn Kim about her mother thinking she was the bad guy and not the other way around. This was not going to be an easy trip that was for sure. So far she had been living this life for only a matter of days and she thought that she had seen enough.

All Shego wanted was to be in Kim;s arms or to have Kim in hers. The redhead was all that she cared about and that was that. She would do anything to make the world better for her but in the position that she was in now she could not do much to help her. She wished that she could be there more for her.

"Kim what are we going to do I want to tell you what is going on, however it seems like I can't do that in any way or form."

She could hear Ron talking to Kim as she made her way back to Kim's room. There was a sadness in his voice that she had never heard before. There were a lot of times where she had seen him pissed of but never when he was hurting, not like he was now anyways. He really did love Kim.

"Ron!"

She said once she got in the room. She knew that would get his attention to what she needed to tell him about Kim's mother and she was pretty sure that Princess was smart enough to catch on as to what or who he suddenly was looking at behind her. There were not a lot of things that he could be looking at and she was sure Kimmie did not have any other ghosts living in her house.

She was right in thinking that she would get the picture. As soon as Ron looked her way Kim looked right at her with a smile. Shego knew that she could not really see her but it felt good to have her know that she was there and that she knew it was more than a dream.

She made her mind up in that instant. If GJ were going to try to turn the people that loved Kim against her than she was going to help take them down. She knew that Ron would be there all the way. He loved Kim as much as she did ans she knew that he would not want to see her hurting no matter what. She was not sure if her was goin to be able to hurt people like Kim was already to do but his help would be enough. And wade would be a big help to.

"Ron you need to get Kimmie out of here I can't tell you why just yet in case I am wrong in thinking what I am but just trust me on this and get her out of here. Tell her that you want to help her now. That you want to help her take GJ down."

"But."

"Ron just do it I am going to be with both of you ever step of the way There is not a thing that anyone is going to be able to do to Kimmie with me and you looking out for her, are you in."

"I am"

He didn't even have to think about it. If she was this determined and she wanted to take down the bastards that tortured her then her was willing to help. They were making both hers and Kim's lives a mess and he was not going to stand for it.

"Ron I know. She is here. You don't have to say anything all you have to do is get up and say good-bye to me. I will meet you downstairs in a few minutes. There is something that I have to tell her. If the people that did not want you to tell me about her want to say anything otherwise tell them that I said they can kiss my ass."

All Ron did was smile and walk out the door waving good-bye to her.

To be continued..

A/N: okay so there is the chapter. Wow this fic is going really slow isn't it. I hope that you guys do not mind I will Be working on this for awhile to come. I am hoping that it will be no more than 25 chapters but with the way things are going and the ideas that keep popping up in my head for this fic it might be longer than that (I swear need a pop up blocker for my head...lol)

Anyways I hope that you all liked it. IU didn't really like this fic that much but it is one of those ones that has to be done right. Lol

LEAVE A REVIEW PLEASE!! lol I like to hear from you all... :)

catch ya later,

Lexa


	14. Chapter 12: Nothing is as it seems

Always with you.

A/N: Hey guys I am sorry that I have not updated in awhile. I have been busy with my exam studies and have been putting most of my efforts into passing them, Which is not the easiest thing to do lol. Anyways here is the next chapter. I hope that you all like it.

Chapter 12: Nothing is as it seems

Ron sat at the bottom of the stairs waiting for Kim and Shego to come down so that they could leave and talk about this somewhere else. He was guessing that is why Shego wanted to get them out of the house so badly. What other reason would she have? It would not surprise him if Betty had bugged the house. That woman was capable of almost anything.

Hearing someone coming down the stairs he stood and turned to see who it was. Kim's mother was walking down the stairs with a basket of laundry in her arms. He had often wondered why the possibles never got a maid or something like that. It was not like they didn't have the money or anything.

"Hello Ronald. What are you doing down here. I thought that you would be up stairs with Kimmie?"

"No I am just waiting for them..to come down."

She looked at him strangely.

"Don't you mean you are waiting for her to come down?"

"Oh, um. Rufus is up there with Kim. I am waiting for them to come down so we can go get something to eat. You know who I like to eat. He he."

"Okay...Can I ask you something?"

"Sure thing Mrs. P."

"Have you noticed something different about Kimmie. I have a feeling like she is not telling me something. She has been acting not like herself for a few days. Besides Betty Director called me today saying that I should keep an eye on Kim."

"I think that she is just growing up. Wonder what GJ has to do with any of this."

"Well you make sure to tell me if you notice that she is acting strangely."

"Will do Mrs. P."

When she was gone again Ron sat back on the step. So that is what Shego was talking about she must have heard Kim's mom talking to Betty on the phone. There was something that her mom was not telling him. Did that mean that she was working with Betty? No that could not be it. Although Anne and Betty were friends back when they were in school, that would give them a certain trust.

"What has you looking so spooked Ron?"

Kim was standing behind him now. He turned to face her. He knew that he could not talk to her here if her mom was in fact working with GJ on this. She could not be trusted. Ron hated that he could not trust her because she was a good lady but that did not mean anything at this point. He was mainly concerned for Kim. If she was confronted by her mom and she tried to get her to stop all of this her knew that Kim would not and that would only drive a wedge between her and her mom. Kim had lost enough, she did not need to lose her family as well.

"Oh nothing KP. I was just wondering when we could get out of here. I am really hungry and I need food like now."

He knew that with her being his best friend for so long she would be able to tell that he was not telling her the truth. He really did not care about that he just wanted to get her out of there before any of Betty's cameras or bugs could catch Kim talking about something that they would be better off not knowing.

"Yeah sure. Lets head over to the bueno nacho so you can fill that stomach of yours."

They were now sitting in the booth that they always sat at. Ron had a huge 'naco' sitting in front of him that he was not touching. Kim knew there was something that he was not telling her then for sure. He never did not eat. Rufus was even refusing to eat.

"Okay Ron what is it? Don't say that it is nothing 'cause I know you and I know that there is something that you are not telling me."

"Kim I just don't want you to get hurt. I know what has been going on these past couple weeks has been hard on you. I...Kim its your mom. She is helping Betty."

Shego who was sitting beside Kim looked up at him with a smile. She didn't even have to tell him what she knew. He was getting pretty smart. That was a good thing. They were going to need all the smart that they could get their hands on if they wanted to beat Betty at her own game.

"She has bugs in the house. And I think that she told Kimmie's mom what happened when Kim payed he a little visit."

"Well your mom knows what you did to Betty, and the house is bugged."

Kim looked out the window. She could not even trust her own family. What kind of world was she is. Is that why she saved it all the time so people could not trust the ones that they loved. So that people could betray the ones that they loved? No that was not a world that she was fighting for anymore. The only thing that she was fighting for at this point was herself, Shego, and Ron. Of course Rufus as well.

"I didn't think that mom would do something like that. I mean your mother is supposed to be the one person in all the world that you can count on."

"I know Kim...But Betty has her ways and her and your mom go way back."

"I know Ron, but it still hurts to think that my own mother is working against me."

Shego put her arm around her shoulder in an attempt to comfort her. She knew that it could not be felt bu the younger girl but she felt the need to do it anyways. She always wanted to be there for Kim, and now that she could she was dead for crying out loud. What kind of world was that? She hated who or whatever was causing all of this. She wished that she could go back in time and stop Drakken from hurting either of them.

"Hey Ron. Do you think that it is possible to turn this all around. Maybe go back in time somehow and prevent it from happening?"

"I don't know. There is a possibility. I mean Drakken went back in time and messed with KP and I when we were in pre-K ."

"What are you talking about Ron?"

Kim the realized that he was talking to Shego. She must have fallowed them there. Where else would she go. It was not like anyone else could see her.

"Well get Kim in on this. Tell her that we are going to find a way to fix all of this."

"Kim...We are going to..."

Silence fallowed all around Shego. What on earth was going on. She looked around and found that the world was frozen around her.

"Ohh great. This must mean that I am goin' to get a little visit from the fuckin' people that caused all of this in the first place."

The man from the first time appeared in front of her and all she could do was glare at him. She wondered if she would be able to hit him. That would be a good thing about all of this. She might actually be able to hurt something.

"I would not advise you to try it Shego. I would be gone before you had the chance to blink."

"So what you can read my freakin' mind too?"

He smiled and took a seat across from here, beside Ron.

"No I just know what it means when you get that little smirk on your face."

"Oh."

"I am here to tell you that what you are planning to do is possible. However it is not something that I an allow to happen. You are this way for a reason Shego. We knew that the only way to get Kim to act the ways that she is right now is to kill the person that she loved."

"So I died so that you all could have your way?"

"That and so much more. We needed Kim here because we knew that she would be the only one that could bring down GJ."

"If you are so damned powerful why not do it yourselves?"

"It dose not work like that. We can see what happened, is happening and what will happen. We cannot do things to stop them ourselves. So we make a path for a person here on earth that we know will be able to do what we cannot. We knew that Kim would be strong enough to pull through this in the end."

"So you had Drakken kill me so that you could have your way with my Kimmie?"

"Yes we needed you dead."

"But not gone."

"Exactly. There is something that I need to ask you to do for me."

"Okay well You can ask but I am not sure that I am going to say yes."

"Oh once you hear what I have to say I think that you will change your mind."

To be continued...

A/N: Well I know that was not one of the best chapters that I wrote but I hope that you all enjoyed it just the same. Please REVIEW. I need to hear what you are all thinking. And I would like some suggestions for the next chapter if you all would not mind givin' me a few that is.

REVIEW!!!!!

catch ya later,

Lexa


End file.
